


Boss Lady Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“JJ, we’ve been dating for a year…a year. Don’t you think it’s about time that your team know that we’re dating?” 

If you had your way, you would’ve been screaming for all the world to hear that you were in love with the beautiful, talented and strong Jennifer Jareau about three months into your relationship, but given the nature of profilers, she wanted to keep you relationship a secret as long as possible. “I know!” She whined. “It’s just been so nice not to have any of the questions that I know we’re gonna get flooded with when I introduce you.”

There was a little issue with that though. “JJ, I’m gonna be your new Unit Chief…they’re gonna know me. I already told Cruz about our relationship for transparency’s sake. Shouldn’t we do the same with the team?” 

JJ pouted, her childlike brattiness making you giggle. She was cute when she was playing at being angry. “Can we give it like a week? Let you get acclimated to the team and Unit Chief duties first?” Her eyes pleaded with you, and her cheesy grin made you cave. 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” you replied, leaning in to peck her cheek. “Okay, but we need to tell them sooner rather than later. Plus, I’m tired of hiding us. I kind of love you a lot and I want everyone to know.”

JJ couldn’t help but smile and lean her head against yours. “Keep saying things like that and I’ll run down the streets screaming about us right now.”

—-

After many years with the Bureau in Counterterrorism, you had been desperate for a new job, one that was slightly less strenuous but no less important, which is why you were so grateful when Section Chief Mateo Cruz agreed you’d be a great fit for the BAU after Aaron Hotchner’s leave. 

Though many members of the team were more than capable of taking on the role, they’d been through a lot over the past few years and none of them wanted to take on the bureaucratic bullshit - you however - that happened to be your specialty. You didn’t put up with bullshit, and you could cut through the red tape with the best of them. 

Despite all your capabilities, you were still nervous about your first day, but thankfully it went off without a hitch. After introducing yourself, you sent them off on their first case without much more than a word. “You don’t want to check up on us or anything?” Morgan laughed nervously.

“Section Chief Cruz has already briefed me on your team’s capabilities, so I figure I’ll live by the same thing he said - if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. You were aware that before her death, Chief Strauss had been somewhat of a hoverer, only backing off slightly after tackling her alcoholism. As long as they were doing what they needed to do and basically staying inside of protocol, that was what mattered to you. 

A week later, they all returned from the case and asked if everyone wanted to go out to dinner, you included, so you could get to know the team. With a sly smile and barely perceptible wink in JJ’s direction, you agreed. Though you’d heard about them all through your girlfriend, it would be nice to do it in person.

“Okay,” Emily said as you all gathered in the elevator to make your way down to the car garage. “Give us some background. Who is Y/N Y/L/N?”

You chuckled to yourself and hopped into the SUV. “Do you want the boring job experience and educational resume type background or the fun, stupid stuff like my favorite color, TV shows, movies, all that?”

“Both!” Garcia called from the back where she was practically sitting in Derek’s lap. 

“Well, I graduated from Duke University as valedictorian a little over a decade ago, and have been working here for counterterrorism ever since. My favorite color is green. Like crayon green. That’s the best kind. My guilty pleasure show as a kid was Power Rangers, and I do in fact have pictures of myself dressed up as the pink ranger, and some of my favorite shows now are Game of Thrones and Breaking Bad. I’m also a slut for superhero movies, and really just any kind of well-done movie. Also Thai food is king, so it’s a good thing that’s where we’re going.”

That was enough to get them to say you were cool with them, which was funny because you couldn’t help but wonder if they would feel the same way when they found out you were dating JJ. “Do you like horror movies?” Garcia asked.

“No, I’m a chicken shit.”

“Yay! I have someone to hang out with when everyone else goes to a horror movie.” Some old ones, you could watch, but anything that tried to jump scare you was straight out the window. You had enough bullshit to deal with at work. Why would you put yourself through that in a theater, which was supposed to be your means of escape? “Oh, thank the gods, food!”

As you all filed out of the SUV and into the restaurant, you were flooded with questions about your family life, your college years, and the like, but ironically enough not who you were dating. You couldn’t help but wonder if, as profilers, they were already aware of your relationship with JJ and were purposely steering clear of the question. Once your orders were placed, the inevitable question finally came through. “Alright, real talk,” Garcia laughed, spearing a piece of asparagus onto her fork, “Is our new leader seeing anyone special? Do we have anyone special we should meet? Vet for you?”

This was the moment. Both you and JJ knew this would come once you started as Unit Chief, so you were ready to make everything clear. “Actually yes, but I don’t think you need to vet them for me,” you laughed, squeezing JJ’s hand underneath the table. 

Something about JJ’s face must have given you away, because Spencer immediately called it. “Wait…you’re seeing JJ?!” Instead of being taken aback by the fact that one of his best friends hadn’t told him something this important, he was happy for you.

Garcia started freaking out, as did Emily and Morgan, though much more understated, while Tara and Rossi just offered their congratulations. “To be clear, at work, this will not be known. No kissing at work.” Smiling at JJ, you leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. “Here though, I don’t care.”

“How long have you been seeing each other?” Garcia continued. 

“A year,” you said simultaneously.

Garcia’s mouth dropped open. She could’ve caught flies. “Seriously?!” This dinner was going to be fun.


	2. Two Foiled Proposals and The One That Counts

After outing yourselves to the team, your relationship with JJ had truly fallen into place. You were more comfortable together than ever before. Work was work. 

Everyone knew about your relationship, but besides the occasional squeeze of the hand or a peck on the cheek, everything remained strictly professional. 

As you’d promised Morgan from the day you first started, you rarely intruded on the BAU’s work. Despite what people might’ve led you to believe, they weren’t a rogue team, doing whatever they wanted while throwing protocol completely to the wind; they were a team with experience that knew human nature like the backs of their hands - and sometimes human nature and protocol didn’t mix. Since you rarely worked with the BAU and rather oversaw them, the team loved you even more; although they already did as an extension of JJ. 

Her friends had become your own and her family, team and parents included, became yours as well. You were 100 percent completely in love with the beautiful Jennifer Jareau; hopefully, she would say yes to spending the rest of her life with you. The ring had been sitting in your pocket for days now as you searched for the perfect moment to pop the important question.

For days you had been trying to think of the perfect time to propose, but you couldn’t think of anything more perfect that after a nice dinner at home together. It wasn’t your style or hers to do anything flashy; you were homebodies. So after making her favorite meal and setting the table, candles included, you’d called Emily to tell her it was okay to bring JJ home; your hopefully soon-to-be wife knew that you were making a special dinner, but she had no idea why so you’d asked Emily to occupy her for a few hours.

“What’s all this?” She asked as she walked through the door. “You made my favorite food…I love you.”

Smiling softly, you leaned in and pressed your lips to hers. “Cause I love ya. Wine?”

You held a glass of her favorite white wine. “Oh you do know me,” she giggled.

Dinner was delicious. You’d spent hours preparing and it all turned out amazing. It was the time you’d been waiting for. The ring was in your pocket. Just as you were about to go get it, your phone rang. “That’s the professional phone isn’t it?” JJ asked.

Nodding, you dropped your head in your hands. This was going to have to wait. “You have a case.”

Emily had been aware of your proposal plans so when JJ came in without a ring on she texted you frantically wondering if anything had gone wrong.

E: What happened? JJ has no ring on! Did she say no?

Y/N: No! You got called in on the case just as I was able to pull the ring out of my pocket.

E: Oh dammit. Damn job.

Y/N: Seriously. Getting in the way of my personal life and shit. Well, what am I gonna do. I’ll just have to put it off until another day.

Little did you know that cases would flood the Bureau for months. It never seemed like the right time. Either both of you were tired, or one or the other was tired, or you were working. You wanted JJ to be your wife, but you wanted your proposal to be romantic, and romance had not been in the air as of late.

“Emily, you have to help me. I want to think of the perfect way to propose, but I need a ring,” JJ said one day as they went to pick up coffees for the rest of the team. 

How was Emily supposed to tell her that Y/N was planning on proposing but kept getting screwed over by cases? She couldn’t…so…she’d just have to go alone with JJ. “How can I help?”

A smile shot across JJ’s face as she pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of the ring she had in mind; it was an oval cut gemstone, her birthstone, surrounded by small diamonds. “It’s beautiful,” Emily said. Y/N had gotten JJ something very similar. It was amazing how well they knew each other. “Completely her. She’d love it.”

“Okay good.” JJ put the phone back in her pocket and smiled; she was definitely going to go buy it after work. “Now I need a great way to propose. I want to do something at home, but I don’t know, I want to do something different. Help me.”

Over this past year with Y/N as unit chief, Emily had gotten to know her pretty damn well. She did have an idea of what she might enjoy. “What about incorporating it into your weekly blanket fort?” She suggested.

“We haven’t done that in a while,” JJ replied wistfully. “We’ve been so busy. But that might be great.”

“Yea,” Emily replied. “You could make her favorite foods. Like those chocolate chip cookies you make, pop in a movie and then pull out the ring! It would be adorable; she’d love it.”

JJ breathed a sigh of relief. “I knew you’d be able to think of something. Okay, that’s the plan.”

Hopefully, she’d be able to do it without getting interrupted.

Nope! No such luck. JJ bought the ring and had planned and planned. Cookies were made, blanket forts were built and JJ had told Y/N to set aside some time to have a date night considering they hadn’t in so long.

Just like when Y/N tried to propose, JJ’s attempt went a similar route, but instead of a call from the Bureau, Y/N got a call from her friend who’d ended up in the hospital after a car crash. 

Emily wasn’t a meddler; that was kind of Garcia’s department. But one of her best friends and one of her newest friends had been in the midst of proposing for a combined 9 months and hadn’t been able to get the question out, so one day Emily sent out an Emily to everyone but JJ and Y/N to see if they’d come to work early for a “secret meeting.”

“There better be a good reason I’m up this early,” Rossi said that morning.

Emily smiled and clapped her hands together. “It is a good reason.” She proceeded to explain the situation to the rest of the team. Y/N wanted to propose first, got screwed over by work. Then JJ tried to propose and Y/N’s friend had ended up in the hospital. “They need our help.”

“My true calling has arrived!” Garcia exclaimed excitedly.

It had taken Emily, Garcia, Tara, Rossi, Spencer, Matt and Luke nearly two weeks inside a giant mass text to figure out a way to get JJ and Y/N alone together so they could finally propose. Step one had been convincing both women to take off the exact same week-long vacation. Step two was a little more cumbersome and took a little more deliberation. Even though they were both homebodies, it seemed that every time they tried to propose at home, they got interrupted, so instead Garcia booked them at a beautiful hotel about three hours away that boasted a stunning botanical garden nearby.

The first day of their trip would include an event at the nearby garden; that’s where it would happen, Emily was sure of it. And of course the team would drive over the day after to congratulate them, or

The past months had flown by in a haze of cases, but Emily and the rest of the team had convinced you both to take some much deserved time off. In your absence, you made Emily the Acting Unit Chief. At first, being interrupted during your proposal had really bummed you out, but eventually you came to realize that although you wanted the paper - the ceremony, the wedding- eventually, what mattered most was that you loved each other through the good and the bad. Hell had been brought upon you both and yet you still made it through, stronger than ever. 

The gardens were beautiful. Paved stones underneath your feet held the clicks of your heels, forming a sort of rhythm that seemed perfect for the occasion. The pathway led through acres of gardens filled with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. The perfume filling your nose was natural, no sting of chemicals; just a mess of beautiful blooming flowers. It was peaceful. Really, it was everything you needed after so many months living life at a hectic pace. “This place is gorgeous,” JJ said as you moseyed your way over a small bridge near a lake.

After sitting on a bench in the midst of the waterfall of colors and scents for nearly an hour, you both decided to head to the room for the night - snuggle. God, you hadn’t done that in so long. 

Well, maybe you did a bit more than snuggling.

The following morning you woke up contented, satisfied and relaxed. “Am I dreaming?” JJ laughed, stretching as she woke up beside you. 

“You mean the fact that we’re relaxed and not at work?”

JJ snuggled into you as she chuckled. “Yea. It feels like this last year or so has been working against us.”

Well, that was definitely the case for you. You’d been so close to proposing before. The ring was in your bag. Reaching down, you pulled it up to the night stand. “Definitely. But we’ve made it through it all.”

“That’s because we’re meant to be. You know I wanted to ask you something - Month’s ago.”

She did?

“And what work got in the way?”

“Yea,” she replied. Her sleep-ridden eyes were now fully awake and very soft, almost hesitant. “I wanted to ask you to marry me.”

“Really?” You laughed. “I-I was going to ask you to marry me.”

“Seriously?” She rolled over you and pressed a kiss to your neck. “When?”

“Remember about nine months back when I made dinner and got you white wine and then you got called on a case?”

“That long ago?”

The two of you devolved into a fit of silent tears and heartfelt kisses before you grabbed the ring box from your purse. Apparently, she had one too.

“On the count of three?” You asked.

“One…two…three…JJ will you marry me?”

“Will you marry me, Y/N?”

Simultaneously, you screamed, clapping your hands over your mouths because it was early in the morning and people were probably still asleep. “Yes,” you replied. “Yes I will.”

Tear-filled kisses were exchanged as the rings were slipped onto the other one’s fingers. You still planned on going to breakfast, but with all of the excitement, it happened a little later than you’d intended, and of course, you had to send a text to the team with your rings to let them in on the big news. “Oh god, Y/N, this is beautiful,” JJ breathed warmly, still in awe of the ring you’d gotten her.

“Only the best for my future wifey.”

Hours after you had originally planned, you entered the elevator to head to breakfast. You should’ve expected it when the doors opened.

“Congratulations!” 

The entire team was there with signs included. “Did you all plan this?” You asked. JJ was still in stunned silence, hugging all your friends as they told her how happy they were for you both. 

“I mean technically we couldn’t plan everything 100 percent,” Emily laughed. “But we were definitely hoping! I think you’ve waited long enough.”


End file.
